The expected increase in environmental lead levels raises the pressing question of the effects of lead intake on children. This project studies the effects of lead accumulation on neuropsychological development. To do this, longitudinal neuropsychological, behavioral, and biomedical data collected prospectively by the National Collaborative Perinatal Study and assessments of current neuropsychological functioning will be utilized. Analysis of lead content in the primary and secondary dentine of the subjects' exfoliated deciduous molar teeth is providing an index of lead accumulation. By integrating these two sets of data, we will determine whether lead intake at various ages, singly or in concert with other developmental events, produces deficits in neuropsychological functioning in children.